


*So Shadow? You have a girlfriend now?*

by a_gentle_dab



Series: Team Blue Rose Stories [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_gentle_dab/pseuds/a_gentle_dab
Summary: Sonic returns from 6 months of space jail to find Shadow has a +1. He has questions.
Series: Team Blue Rose Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878496
Kudos: 8





	*So Shadow? You have a girlfriend now?*

**Author's Note:**

> A peek behind the DM screen at interactions the players, just barely, missed out on overhearing. feat. Sonic finding out one of the players successfully romanced Shadow.

Sonic stepped boldly into the Resistance command room, scanning across the people inside, looking for someone black and red and grumpy all over. He spotted his mark, standing by himself in the back of the room ~~classic Shadow~~ , but Sonic was a little disappointed to notice Shadow’s girlfriend was busy in a conversation with a tall fox. Regardless, Sonic isn’t interested in making her uncomfortable. He just wants to make Shadow squirm with some good-natured teasing. Sonic slid over in the blink of an eye and placed an arm around Shadow’s shoulders. He could already feel the black hedgehog tense but Shadow didn’t make a move to shrug Sonic off.

“Shads-”

“ _ What? _ ” Shadow practically growled.

Sonic suppressed his smile, or at least he tried to. He could feel his eyes widen with amusement anyway which made Shadow’s neutral expression morph into a glare.

Sonic rubbed his nose and commented nonchalantly, “So… the girlfriend is new. When were you gonna tell me?”

“Ideally... never.”

“Oh come on,” Sonic laughed and noticed Shadow’s ear flick toward the girl Sayra and Sonic lowered his voice, “You really think I would embarrass you?”

Shadow gave him a flat stare. Yeah, it was a stretch to think Sonic wouldn’t have taken advantage of the first chance he got, like he did just now.

“What’s a little embarrassment between friends Shad? Seriously, how did this happen?” Sonic blinked as the Black Hedgehog started to close off emotionally again and retreat to whatever moody internal monologue Sonic assumed he’d interrupted, “Shadow, don’t think I am looking down on you, or that I am not happy for you. I can tell you really like her, but I was gone for  _ six months _ and I just am curious. A lot has changed, I feel like I missed… well, a lot of things.”

Shadow sighed and Sonic could feel Shadow’s shoulders relax slightly before he said, “We met on a mission. One thing led to another.” 

Sonic leaned in interested and he waited for more. After a moment of waiting, a painfully longtime for speedsters like them, Shadow didn’t bother to elaborate. Sonic was left disappointed again, but honestly he didn’t expect to get this far so he didn’t push.

He was dying to know however, “ _So,_ how did she react to the ‘Ultimate Lifeform’ line?”

Shadow stiffened. Sonic swore he saw a brief moment of  _ nervousness  _ flash in Shadow’s eyes and Sonic’s face felt like it might split in two with the grin he had.

“ _ You never used the ‘Ultimate Lifeform’ line on her? _ ” Sonic lowered his voice and pulled Shadow closer, “You popped off that line to me immediately when we first met. I thought that would be your go to brag!”

“Sonic,” Shadow’s voice was full of warning.

“Was it too cringy or what? Saving it for a special moment?” Sonic couldn’t stop himself. Honestly, he was on a roll, “ _Ugh_ , I just pictured you using that line over dinner, or at a fireside or something and now its burned into my brain- _ack!_ ”

Sonic felt the world warp and a hand lock firmly around his throat. Two furious red eyes bored into his.

“Sorry, too far!” Sonic smiled and held up his hands in surrender.

Shadow let him go, “You’re an asshole you know that right?”

Sonic coughed and cracked his neck, “Love you to Shads. Feel free to tease whenever I get a date.”

“And when will that be?”

Sonic shrugged, “Don’t know, maybe when Eggman slows down with old age. He’s in his 50’s or 70’s isn’t he?” 

Sonic watched the corner of Shadow’s mouth drop.

“Yeah… he is just going to get weirder and more spunky with age,” Sonic scratched the back of his head, ruffling his spines, “He is going to live to 120 out of spite isn’t he?”

“If he doesn’t turn himself into a robot first.”

“Ugh, don’t you dare speak that into reality Shadow. He would do it,” Sonic groaned and he looked over the black hedgehog carefully, “Hey, I’m glad you found someone. You deserve it you know?”

“Shut up, everyone just got you back. It would be a shame if they had to mourn you all over again,” Shadow said cooly.

“Well, six months and a girl friend later, and you are still a wet blanket,” Sonic smiled so Shadow knew he meant no offense by his words. Sonic had Shadow long enough at this point to read the subtle shifts in his posture and he could tell the message had gotten across, “Well if you-” Shadow warped away “-have nothing… never mind,” Sonic smiled to himself “and he has the nerve to call  _ me _ the asshole.”


End file.
